Field of the Invention
Previously, high voltage devices tended to be discrete and could be only set up in an array by hardwiring them together on a printed circuit board. Extreme care had to be taken in regards to proper separation of the discrete devices to ensure adequate isolation thereby precluding intra and inter voltage breakdown with respect to the devices and in addition measures had to be taken that no fields from the high voltage devices interferred with the low voltage logic in adjacent areas. With the need to integrate such devices additional problem of overcoming of series resistance inherent in HVMOSFET structures with gaps there between the surface electrodes.